Bad Liar
by Writing Sins Not Tragedies
Summary: Zero struggles against his attraction to the man who he thought he hates most, but he is in for a big surprise. Song Inspired. 'Bad Liar' - Selena Gomez.


**Bad Liar**

 **Song Inspired Fanfiction**

 **'Bad Liar' - Selena Gomez**

* * *

 _I was walking down the street the other day  
Tryna distract myself  
But then I see your face  
Oh wait, that's someone else_

I stood on the edge of the roof and watched as a few of the night class students slowly made their way to their next classes. They barely glanced in my direction but they knew I was there. I wished that they weren't here and that I could be left in peace. Guarding the human students from these beasts was not how I wanted to spend my time; wiping the beast from the face of the planet sounded like a much better plan.

I walked along the edge and squatted on the edge. Jumping off, once upon a time, would have solved all my problems. It would be quick and almost painless if I landed the right way. But now, I wouldn't have a scratch on me. I leant forward and allowed my body to be pulled down by gravity. My landing was graceful and soundless.

I looked around and spotted two-night class students standing around. I frowned and said, "Get to class."

The two students glanced at me and sneered, the two females flipped their hair over their shoulders and turned away from me. I wasn't opposed to their sneers, I deserved it. My being was no less disgusting then them; I was barely holding onto my sanity. I couldn't see a future for me where I hadn't fallen to a level E.

I turned away from the building and began to make my way towards the Day Class dormitories where I would no doubt discover a few Day Class students trying to sneak a peek at their favourite monsters.

I stopped beside a tree when I spotted her. Yuki was standing by the fountain with Kaname. His hand cupped her small face and a soft smile played on his lips. Yuki's face was no doubt covered in a red blush that always appeared when Kaname showed her any sign of attention. It annoyed me to no end but whenever I interfered to get him away from her Yuki always seemed saddened by it.

I watched them silently until Yuki turned and dashed away. My irritation grew as I watched him look after her. God, I hated him. It was because of a monster like him that my life had been stolen from me.

 _Ohh, tryna play it coy  
Tryna make it disappear  
But just like the battle of Troy  
There's nothing subtle here_

The monster turned to face me, his face was calm and his eyes almost kind. I wanted to rip the look from his eyes. He didn't deserve to look like anything except for the monster he was. Kaname appeared in front of me and I took a step away. Even with my enhanced senses, I struggled to anticipate him.

"It's not polite to spy on people, Zero." He smirked.

"Spying would imply that I was trying to stay hidden and you wouldn't have noticed me." I slid my hand over the blood rose that sat below my jacket. My only peace of mind.

"I always notice when you are around." He stepped closer.

I frowned.

"It's hard to ignore your scent."

"Is an ex-human that repulsive to you?"

Kaname smirk slid into more of an amused but genuine smile. It suited him.

I shook my head, no, it didn't.

"I find your scent rather appealing." He took another step.

I brought my hand between us and pushed at his chest. "Stay away from me."

He placed his hand on top of mine and stepped closer. He backed me up against a tree and used his weight to hold me there. I pushed and wiggled against him, but he didn't budge. "Make me."

I swung one hand towards his face but he grabbed it and held it above my head. "Let me go."

He chuckled. "I said 'make me'."

I wiggled again but my struggled only seemed to amuse him even more. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're a bad liar." He leant his face closer to mine. "I know what you want. I want it just as much as you do." He ran his nose against my throat.

I bit my lip to hold in a moan that wanted to escape. Why was I reacting?

"It's a constant desire that you can't shake and no matter how much you deny it I know that you want it. I see it in your eyes every time I see you." His fangs gentle grazed my skin. All he had to do was bite down and he could drain me dry.

I couldn't let this happen.

His grip relaxed on my wrists and I reacted. I used my whole body to push him off me. He stumbled back a few steps and I grabbed bloody rose. I brought the gun level to his forehead and growled. My body felt hot like it was on fire and my fangs were digging into my lips as I ground my teeth together.

"You can't deny it." He leant his head against bloody rose.

"Don't touch me again, or next time I'll pull the damn trigger." I turned and ran away from him. I hated myself as I ran away from the enemy, what was wrong with me?

 _In my room there's a king size space  
Bigger than it used to be  
If you want you can rent that place  
Call me an amenity  
_ _Even if it's in my dreams_

My skin burned from the memory of his touch. My body had reacted in a way that it shouldn't have. I liked it and wanted more. I wanted him to bite me and touch me. _NO, I DIDN'T!_ I slammed my fist into the mirror in front of me and enjoyed the pain the shot through my hand. I didn't want to think about his touch. The burn and the blood now running down my hand was enough to distract me.

I turned on the water and splashed my face before looking back at my cracked reflection. I looked hungry, my eyes were dark and my fangs were becoming more obvious. I looked like a human coming down from a high and I could do with a seriously good sleep. I turned to step out of the bathroom and grabbed bloody rose from where it sat on the sink.

"What did that mirror ever do to you?"

I lifted the bloody rose to meet those wine colours eyes. My body tensed and I wanted to scream and fire at him. "Why are you following me?"

He stepped forward and wrapped his hand around my hand that held Bloody Rose. "It wasn't intentional, but I smelt the blood." A few drops of my blood dripped into his hand. His eyes glowed red. "And I couldn't resist such a tempting smell." He pulled me closer and brought my hand to his lips. He licked the droplets and smirked.

I tried to pull away. "Don't you dare."

He looked me in the eye and pulled me flush against him, my back against his chest. He squeezed my hand and Bloody Rose fell from my fingers. His slid his other hand around my waist and moved his mouth up to my shoulder. "Your mouth says no, but your body says yes." His hand cupped my crotch as his fangs grazed against my throat.

I couldn't help the moan that slipped out of my lips. Shivers flowed down my arms and I couldn't help but push against his hand.

He chuckled against my throat. "You're so tempting." His fangs pushed down slightly and broke the surface. His tongue slipped out and gently caressed my neck. "Mmmm." His grip tightened on my body and I could feel his member hardening against my ass.

"Ka-na-mme." I moaned.

"I need more," he mumbled. His fangs gently pushed all the way through my skin.

I gasped at the slight jab but pleasure overwhelmed everything else. A aching throb slid through my body as he slowly drank from me. My whole body desired more; I wanted him to continue to drink, I wanted him to touch me, and I wanted to devour him.

He released my neck and I whimpered. "You taste amazing."

I twisted around in his arms and allowed him to trap me against the sink. My hands slid through his hair.

He smiled and said, "Take as much as you need." He leant his head to the side, baring his neck for me.

I couldn't resist. My body ached for him. My teeth throbbed as they grew longer. I licked and kissed his neck softly; he moaned in response. I allowed my teeth to sink into his neck. The sweet honey that was his blood flood my mouth and tingled my taste buds. We both moaned and our bodies rubbed together.

My senses were becoming overwhelmed with desire and need. I wanted more. I couldn't tell if I want more blood or more of Kaname's touch. His hands didn't stop groping and caressing my skin as I slowly drank from him. Our crotches were tightly push against one another, the sensation the tight material rubbing against my cock and Kaname's own hard cock pushing against mine was only pushing me closer to the edge.

Kaname's hands gripped my hips and rocked against me. He moaned out my name and rocked harder and harder.

 _Ooh you're taking up a fraction of my mind  
Ooh every time I watch you serpentine_

I released his neck and he quickly brought his lips to mine. His tongue slid into my mouth, stealing my breath. I gasped and gripped his hair. I was so close, I was going to cum. "Kana…Kaname."

"Let go," he whispered. He pushed hard against me.

My whole body shook as I dropped over the edge. Everything seemed to explode as I emptied my load. Kaname came with me. His body trembling along with my own.

We stayed silent as we both leant against one another, our breathing slowly returning to normal and the semen cooling and becoming uncomfortable. Kaname was the first one to speak. He kissed my cheek and said, "I have wanted to do that for so long." His lips pressed against the corner of my mouth before finding my lips. He was gentle and sweet, his lips ghosting. "I want you to be mine," he said.

I shook my head and pushed against his chest. He didn't fight me. I didn't know what really had happened. I hated Kaname, didn't I? Yes! No! I didn't know. I buried my face into my hands.

"Zero, look at me." His voice was gentle, and almost loving.

I looked up at him.

His large hand cupped my cheek and his eyes looked at me with a warmth I had never felt before. "I'm not going to push you," he said, "I want you to know that I want this. I want you. Take the time you need to think it over, I'll be waiting." His lips gently touched the side of my head. "And know that no matter your answer, I will still be here when you need me."

I reached out to grasp his hand but his was gone. His warmth and scent disappeared in a flash and I was left alone in the bathroom. I slid off the edge of the sink and tried to gather enough energy to stand but my legs felt weak. Gripping the edge, I pushed myself up.

 _Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
Not to think about you  
No, no, no, no  
Not to think about you  
No, no, no, no_

I, somehow, made my way back to my room. I stumbled through the door and made sure to flip the lock. I didn't need Yukki or the Chairman to walk in. I struggled to remove my clothing but managed to do so and shower. The shower help calm me down but even after drinking from Kaname, which normally left me bouncing with energy, I felt more exhausted than I had ever felt.

I dropped onto my bed, completely naked, and prayed for sleep to take me. My whole body ached. My neck was sensitive where Kaname had bit me and my lower half was hard thinking about what had happened. The idea of Kaname biting me, touching me, or fucking me wasn't as repulsive as I thought it would be. My body seemed to want more of it. When had things changed? When did I start calling him Kaname? When did I start to feel more than hate for him? A few days ago, I would have killed any vampire that bared their fangs at me, but I had let Kaname drink from me and dry humped me. What the fuck was going on?

I fell asleep with Kaname clouding my mind.

 _Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
Not to give in to you  
No, no, no, no  
Not to give in to you  
_ _With my feelings on fire  
_ _Guess I'm a bad liar_

One whole week had passed. Kaname hadn't approached me and asked me for an answer. He seemed to be giving me distance but when we were near one another he was polite and had the same soft smile on his face that he always had when he spoke to Yukki. It was filled with warmth and love, something I enjoyed seeing on his face.

I had tried to sort out my thoughts but everything was scattered. Every time I thought about what had happened I ended up with my hand wrapped around myself and jerked myself off until I fell asleep. I knew I wanted more of Kaname, physically. I craved his touch; I wanted to kiss him again. It was the emotional side that kept me from the answer.

I walked through the empty halls. The night class was inside their class rooms. I could sense Kaname as I passed the room. The temptation to interrupt the class and drag him away had me stop and stand there for a moment. My hand was out stretched to pull the door open but I stopped myself. I couldn't do it.

Through everything I had kept thinking about Yukki. She was completely in love with Kaname; if I gave myself to Kaname, wasn't I betraying her? She was like a sister to me. I couldn't take him away.

I ran out of the hall and made my way out into the fresh night air. Everything was too much for me. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and splashed my face with the water. Why couldn't at least one thing be simple in my life?

 _I see how your attention builds  
It's like looking in a mirror  
Your touch like a happy pill  
But still all we do is fear_

"I do hope that troubled look isn't be caused by me?"

I looked up to see Kaname standing in front of me. He looked as perfect as always and the warm smile was planted softly on his lips. I returned the smile. "Only a little."

He moved towards me and sat down next to me. Our knees brushed and I could feel the ache to touch him begin to throb inside. His hand reached out and touched my cheek. "I don't like seeing you look so troubled. I much prefer a smile."

"When have you ever seen me smile?" I asked.

He leant closer. "Wouldn't you like to know."

I wanted to kiss him, he was so close. "What about Yukki?" It slipped out before I could control myself.

Kaname frowned. "What does she have to do with this?"

I sighed. "She is in love with you. And don't you love her? If I were to be whatever you want me to be what would happen to her?"

He cupped my cheek and leant in so our foreheads were touching. "I love Yukki like a sister. I'm extremely protective of her and want her to be completely and utterly happy. But I cannot give her what I don't have to give."

My heart seemed to want to jump out of my chest.

"I don't know exactly what this is," he said. "I do know what I want though. My body craves you; my mind is constantly thinking about you. I want you." He brought his lips to mine in a slow and soft kiss. "I want all of you."

I shivered and allowed myself to be completely devoured by my emotions and let my body take control. Kaname's hands slid around me and let his tongue gently slid in between my lips. He cupped my hip and caressed my back. It was slow and gentle, something I never imagined that Kaname could be, but it was the best feeling I had ever felt. It felt like he loved me.

 _What could possibly happen next?  
Can we focus on the love?  
Paint my kiss across your chest  
If you're the art, I'll be the brush_

Kaname pulled back slightly, our lips were millimetres apart. "Zero, I know I said I wouldn't rush you, but I need you."

I slid one hand behind his head and pulled his lips back to mine. I loved his taste and the feel of his tongue moving against mine. I wanted him too. "Yes," I said.

He deepened the kiss and pulled me into his lap. It wasn't close enough though. "Zero, can I make love to you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Hold on to me." His arms tighten around me and I felt his quick movements. The cool air disappeared and the dip of a bed replaced the fountains edge. Kaname sat us down with me straddling his lap.

Taking a deep breath, I leant forward and placed gentle kisses on Kaname's cheek, then his chin, his neck. I tried to remain calm, I had never had sex before and being with Kaname, who had no doubt been with others, was terrifying but exciting.

Kaname pulled me into a kiss and laid down on the bed, pulling me down with him. He cupped my cheeks and allowed our bodies to fit together. "Don't rush yourself, we can take it slow," he said.

I nodded and reached my hand up his chest to slowly remove Kaname's uniform. First the jacket, then his shirt and tie. I pulled them off one by one before throwing them over my shoulder and onto the floor.

Kaname's hands skilfully managed to get my own uniform off and ran his lips along my body. He nibbled my neck and said, "You can't imagine how long I dreamed to be here with you." He held me close and rolled us over. He gently kissed my bare chest and ran his lips down my body. His mouth and nose stopped just above my crotch. "You can tell me to stop at any point."

I reached down and gently stroked his face. "I trust you," I said.

He smiled and undid my pants. He pulled off the rest of my clothes and left me naked before him. His lips seemed to touch every inch of my skin, and with every kiss a fire in my stomach grew.

Kaname gently kissed and sucked the tip of my penis before wrapping his hand around the base. He was gentle and slow as he wrapped his mouth around me and swallowed me whole. He moaned and grazed his teeth along my length sending spasms through my body. It felt so good.

I moaned out. "Kaname, more."

He didn't deny me. He seemed to take me deeper and sent more spasms through me.

My fingers gripped his hair and my hips seemed to trust on their own. My edge grew quicker than I expected.

"Kaname," I gasped. "I'm going to-arrhh." I wanted him to move his mouth. He didn't though. I exploded and emptied myself down his throat. I shivered and looked down at Kaname as he released me. He looked up at me and slowly climbed up my body. His lips placing gentle kisses as he went.

He found my lips and kissed me. "Was that okay?"

I nodded. "It's the most amazing thing I've ever felt."

Kaname smiled. "Careful about your praise, you might give me a big head."

"You already have one," I said.

He chuckled. "That's not very nice."

I shrugged and smiled.

Kaname stroked my cheek. "There's that smile."

Heat gathered in my cheeks. I pulled Kaname in for another kiss. "Make love to me."

He nodded.

 _Ooh you're taking up a fraction of my mind  
Ooh every time I watch you serpentine_

Kaname took his time with me. He touched, kissed, licked and sucked every inch of me. He took his time stretching me and giving me another brain muddling orgasm. Kaname never let his lips leave me for long. He guided me and whispered sweet words in my ear. He had me at the edge, I wanted to beg him to take me but I didn't want his touches to stop. I wanted it all.

 _Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_

Kaname's fingers slid from my hole and brought my legs around his waist. He lined himself up with my whole and as he pushed into me his lips devoured mine. The pain was mixed with pleasure and desire, but also want and desperation.

 _Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_

I gripped Kaname back and whimpered as he slowly moved his hips. I dug my fingers in and he groaned. Our bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. With every thrust Kaname filled me to the brim and I couldn't help but moan. The pain disappeared and everything was amazing.

 _Not to think about you  
No, no, no, no_

Kaname held me close and kissed me. "I love you," he said.

 _Not to think about you  
No, no, no, no_

I gasped at his words and hugged him close. I wanted to say it. But I couldn't manage to let the words out. The emotion and the feeling of everything was too much. The only thing I could manage to get out was his name.

 _Oh I'm tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_

I was nearing my end, it was so close. Kaname's lips touched my neck and his fangs grazed over the sensitive area he had bitten the last time. I lifted my head and arched my neck for him, I wanted him to bite me. He nuzzled the spot and as he pushed into me once again his fangs broke my skin.

 _Oh tryin', I'm tryin', I'm tryin'  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin'_

I cried out and allowed myself to fall over the edge and ride out my orgasm as Kaname continue to thrust into me and as he slowly drank. I pushed his hair from where it hung and allowed myself to taste him. I buried my fangs into and with one final thrust he emptied inside of me.

 _Not to give in to you  
No, no, no, no  
Not to give in to you_

Our bodies slowed and we both relaxed into the mattress. Neither of us moved away, we held onto one another as we calmed down from what was mind blowing. Kaname rolled onto his side and slowly slid from me.

 _All of my feelings on fire  
Guess I'm a bad liar_

I whimpered at the loss of him. I held onto him and tangled my legs with his.

He held me gently and kissed my head. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

I smiled. "Happy."

"Not to sore?"

I shook my head.

He drew his finger along my cheek.

 _And oh baby let's make reality, actuality, a reality  
Oh baby let's make reality, actuality, a reality_

"I love you," he said.

I leant up and kissed him. "I don't know if I'm ready to say it yet."

"I'm not going anywhere. Take as long as you need." He slid his hand down my arm.

"Last time you said that you last a week."

Kaname chuckled softly. "I promise to show my restraint from now on." He moved closer and nuzzled his nose against my neck.

"You don't need to show too much restraint." I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy his touch.

"Then how would you feel about a second round?" He smirked and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"I wouldn't be opposed," I said.

 _All of my feelings on fire  
Guess I'm a bad liar_


End file.
